Hendy Woods
by Blossamfall
Summary: Summer break has just began and the gang has planned a week long camping trip to start it off. What was meant to be an enjoyable vacation turns into a hell-ish experience the gang will not soon forget. Ugh, this sounds really cliché... Also, I'm really bad at summaries, but the story its self is a lot better. Main pairing is Bade, vote for Cabbie or Candre.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi! I wanted to start a new FanFiction story because the one I was previously working on... I just don't even know what to do with it at this point. I'd like to finish it, however I feel like it's way more dramatic than I anticipated and I just all together dislike it. So I got this idea, and I noticed it seems a lot like how 'Animal' is being described. It just seemed like something fun to write._

_Also, I wanted to know; Would you guys prefer Cabbie or Candre?_

_R&R_

**Beck's POV**

****RINGGGG****

I groaned in irritation, hitting the snooze button. It just turned 6:30, giving me about an hour to pick Jade up for school. Then I remembered; It's the last day of school. I pushed the thick, warm comforter off of my body and headed into the main house. I showered, and blow dried then gelled my hair into its usual style. Next, I slid on a pair of jeans, a wife beater and a black short-sleeved button up. This particular one was Jade's favorite. Everything needs to be perfect, I have to ask her whether she'd like to join me and the gang camping. It really wouldn't be the same without her, but Jade hates camping. The last time Jade and I went camping, which was in the sixth grade, she fell and broke her arm.

I sprayed on some cologne and picked up the bouquet of black roses I bought for her. I shook my head, chuckling to myself. The things I do for my girl. I ran my fingers through my hair and headed down stairs.

"Have a nice day, Beck." My mom called kindly.

"Thanks, Ma."

"Beck!" I looked down to see my four-year old little sister.

"Hey, Tae, what's going on?"

"You promised me Jade and you was gonna spend time with me before you leave!" She reminded me.

I smiled," I didn't forget, Princess."

She placed her hands on her hips," You better not!"

"I wont, but I gotta go to school, see ya later kid."

"Hug!" Taegan demanded, reaching up.

I picked her up and kissed her head. Mom came over and took her from my arms, brushing blond hair from her eyes. "Beck's gonna be late, say bye."

She waved and I returned the gesture with a half grin before exiting the house. I reached into my pocket to retrieve the keys to my red pick up truck. We planned this trip out to last for about a week, starting tomorrow. I slowed down at a stop light. I'm an idiot. I should have asked Jade earlier, she's going to be pissed at how short notice it is, then again Jade isn't predictable. The light turned green and I continued. If she doesn't go, I can't either with out her flipping out, and there isn't anything worse than arguing with Jade. Most of the time it's pointless anyways, even if I'm right.

I turned down Jade's street, gripping the wheel. I'm going regardless, camping is one of my favorite activities. I pulled into her driveway and got out of the truck. I made my way up the stairs of the front porch until I was at Jade's door. I haven't been this nervous since Jade's performance at the most recent Full Moon Jam when she sang 'You Don't Know Me.' I smiled to myself. That went well, so why shouldn't this?

I knocked on her front door and almost immediately she answered, looking as annoyed as ever.

"Beck, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No, not really..."

"Well, we're already fifteen minutes late for school." She muttered, brushing past me. Was I really standing at her door for that long?

"I got you flowers,"

" I hate flowers, "She shot back.

I sighed, "They're black." I tried.

"They're still flowers." She said as she climbed into the passenger seat. "Why'd you buy them anyways?"

"No reason," I lied, "Can't I just do something nice for my girlfriend?"

"Not without a reason,"

"Fine... I wanted to ask you something."

"So ask me!" She glared, arms crossed over her chest. I sighed irritably.

"The gang and I planned out a camping trip down at Hendy Woods, and obviously I was hoping you'd come, too..."

"When?" She asked calmly. I swallowed.

"Tomorrow..."

"Sure."

I glanced at her through the corner of my eye. I stopped the truck at the sight of a stop sign.

"Seriously? I thought you hated camping?"

"No, Beck, I hate summer camps. Plus Hendy Woods gets really creepy at night." She grinned to herself. I rolled my eyes. Of course she would say that.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well, we're leaving tomorrow and we're staying for a week. Tori, Trina, Andre, Cat, and Robbie are coming" I pulled into Hollywood Art's parking lot and she let out a groan.

"Can't we just skip today?"

"It's just one day," I reminded her.

She pouted,"Yeah, but it's like eight hours wasted!"

"Come on, babe, we still need to discuss the details of the trip with our friends."

"Your friends." She remarked.

"Cat's your friend."

"I know," She groaned, exiting the truck with me. I placed an arm around her waist. We walked together towards the food truck for coffee. After we finished the drinks, I kissed her and sauntered thoughtfully to class.

**6:30 - Beck's house**

I pulled into my driveway and exited my truck. Jade followed from the passenger seat, arms crossed in irritation.

"Jadee?" I called playfully, as she refused to look at me. She ignored my attempt.

"Jaddeee?"

"Beck, stop." She snapped.

"Jade, it's only an hour. Taegan wants to say bye."

She rolled her eyes. I glanced at her as we approached the door.

"Please... Just be nice. She really likes you."

Jade remained silent. I pushed to front door open, and waiting impatiently on the love seat was Taegan. She crossed her arms and glared at me. I sighed, "What's wrong, Tae?"

She huffed dramatically and turned her head.

"You guys was supposed to be here an hour ago." She whined.

I smiled mischievously and ran a hand through my hair. "Didn't Mama tell you? I had to go get something."

"Like what?" She turned back to eyeball me. I pulled out a Wal*mart bag that I'd been holding behind my back. She rose up a bit in her seat, trying to see what it contained.

"Come see," I offered, holding out the bag. She scrambled away from the small couch and stood before me. I handed her the bag, which she reached into and pulled out a bag of Skittles and a stuffed animal.

She squealed excitedly, almost immediately forgetting why she was upset. She clutched the plush cat to her chest and shoved the bag of candy towards Jade.

"Open it?" She pleaded. Jade awkwardly took the small red bag and tore the edge open for Taegan who reached up expectantly. I smiled in adoration at my two favorite people.

"Thanks, Jadey!" She squeaked out.

"So watchya wanna do?" I asked casually.

"Ummm... Oh! Can you guys play Barbies with me?"

"Jade?" I asked playfully. She flashed me an annoyed glare.

"Sure..." She said, feigning a happy tone through gritted teeth.

Taegan excitedly grabbed my hand and led us upstairs into her room. About an hour later, Taegan had passed out in Jade's lap. Jade seemed to have gotten past the awkward feelings with Taegan, as she was lightly playing with her long blonde hair. I smiled to myself, unable to help myself from wondering if she'd be the same way with our kids. Assuming we make it that long. God I hope we do. She gingerly carried Tae to her bed. I stood up and wrapped my arms around her from behind, kissing her cheek.

"You ready to go?"

"Mhmm,"

Hand and hand we walked downstairs.

"Beck?" My mom stopped us before we could leave.

"Yeah Mom?" I released Jade's hand.

"Be careful, please. Hendy Woods isn't what it used to be." She warned us.

"What do you mean?"

"Lot's of thing's have happened there since when we last visited. Don't expect it do be the same as it was when you were a kid."

"Will do, Ma. I'll call you when we get there." I smiled, hugging her affectionately. She smiled wryly.

"Love you, Beck!" She called from the door as we walked down the front steps.

"You too." I waved, and Jade and I headed to Tori's for the night.

A/N: Okay so the first chapter was obviously boring, but I promise you it'll get better. Hope ya liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you too to everyone who voted, or reviewed at all for that matter. So far it seems Cabbie is winning. I don't have much to say this time. R&R ;)**

**Oh, and since I forgot last time...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of the cast members.**

**Beck's POV**

So we decided that it would be best for the entire gang to sleep over at Tori's house. I took Jade home to pack before we got here, which was so much more difficult than I had anticipated. It took her about an hour to pack two suit cases, where it took me about 15 minutes to pack one. I swear I will never understand women. Jade and I were currently on our way to Tori's in my truck, to which my father helped me hook the RV to. I glanced to my right to see her irritated expression. I knew she wouldn't like the idea of staying over Tori's house but it would make waking up and getting moving so much easier. We planned to wake up around six or seven-thirty tomorrow morning, and Jade hates mornings.

"Come on, it wont be that bad," I assured her, reaching over the center council to rub her thigh affectionately.

"I seriously don't know why I agreed to this." She bit back, rolling her shoulders backwards in a stretch.

"Because you love me," I teased, grinning playfully.

"No, because... Never mind." She muttered.

"What?"

"Just drive!" She groaned.

I gripped the steering wheel tighter in annoyance."Okay, what's the issue?"

"I don't want to stay at Tori's, and I don't want to be up any earlier than 9!" She snapped.

"That's bull, you've been pissy all week, and it's only getting worse." I said calmly.

She snorted, glaring out the passenger window.

"Baby, what's bugging you?" I pressed gently,"Obviously something is up."

Her eyes softened,"I'm not trying to be a bitch. I... I don't feel like talking about it at the moment."

We pulled into Tori's driveway, and I twisted and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"If you want to talk, you know I'm here for you." I told her. She nodded, exiting the car, leaving me wondering if it was something that I did or said. Getting Jade to talk about issues or more importantly emotions is like pulling teeth. I watched her flip her hair over her shoulder as she ascended the front steps of Tori's porch before I decided to get out and follow her inside. I locked my truck and jogged up beside her. Apparently she had already knocked because Tori answered and smiled warmly.

"Hey, come in!"

I lingered behind while Jade went to sit on the love seat. She tossed her purse onto the couch and whipped out her favorite silver scissors.

"Is she okay?..." Tori asked quietly, gripping my upper arm before I could make my way to Jade. I shrugged.

"She wont tell me what's up and I'm kind of worried."

Tori furrowed her eyebrows."Period?"

I winced awkwardly,"I don't know... It's been over a week now so I doubt it."

"I'm gonna get everyone settled. Good luck with her."

I smiled my thanks and crossed the room to my beloved impatient girlfriend.

"What did Vega want?" She asked, snipping at an old dirty receipt.

"She wanted to make sure we're all on the same page with tomorrow's plans." I lied, slipping an arm around her waist. She shook her head.

"I call bullshit. But whatever it was, I don't really care." She murmured, leaning her head on my shoulder. I ran my hand through her thick raven hair and smiled.

"Tired, baby?"

"A little bit," She admitted, sliding her arm over my torso. She cuddled into my side, legs curled in close. She was so moody sometimes. She watched our friends for a while, rolling her pretty blue-green eyes.

"Sometimes your choice of friends worry me," She told me. I laughed. The gang was now trying to convince Robbie to leave Rex behind.

"But that's an entire week! I can't just leave him! Who's gonna sleep with me in my tent?" Robbie whined.

"Maybe he'll appreciate the alone time?" Cat contributed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Robbie sighed,"Okay... Will you sleep with me?" He tried.

"...No" Cat placed her hand in her lap while Robbie pouted.

Jade shook her head.

"You've gotta love them." I chuckled

"Not really." She said blankly.

"You know you do." I teased, poking her side. She jumped.

"I swear, Oliver, if you even try to tickle me, I will kick your ass."

"Oh really?" I continued the playful banter. She ran her fingers across my abs.

"I could if I wanted!" She gripped my wife beater and glared crossly at me.

"Sure, love."

"You're lucky they're here." She muttered.

"And why is that?"

"Because I don't wanna embarrass you."

"Do you really think you could overpower me in any way?"

She scoffed."Oh I know I could."

"We can test that tomorrow night," I growled playfully, cuddling her closer. She smacked my chest and yawned.

Tori came downstairs in pajamas."So I'm sleeping in my room, obviously. So you guys have a guest room, the couch, and Trina's room to choose from."

"What happened to Trina?" André asked from the couch.

"She's attending some sort of vocal class for the next couple days. She's gonna meet us at the camp when she's done." Tori informed us.

Jade gripped my arm and pulled me up along side her."We call guest room."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Robbie chided.

"Nobody asked you, glasses." Jade hissed.

"Seriously, you two alone in a room together?" He smirked as if he were some sort of genius.

Jade flipped him off before pushing her way upstairs, purse and overnight bag in hand. I followed her, not before apologizing to Tori and Robbie. I shut the door behind me as Jade began to change into her PJs . I locked the door and waited for her to finish. She turned around and leaned against the edge of the bed in her, or should I say my, t-shirt and panties with a sullen expression.

"Jade, please tell me what's up."

She slowly left the bedside and wrapped her arms around my midsection. She laid her head against my chest, and I held her close while running my fingers through her silky black hair.

"Beck? Do you think we'll last past highschool?"

"I don't see why not. Is this what's been bothering you, babe?"

"I know it probably sounds pathetic and cliché, but I really want what we have to last..."

"I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I lost you once, and those nine months were hell." I comforted her.

She nodded, placing her chin on my chest. I smiled lovingly down at her and continued to play with her hair. She leaned up and gently pressed her lips against mine. I smiled against her soft warm lips and deepened the kiss. I lightly tugged on her hair and she shivered, pulling away.

"We should sleep, or else I wont wake up," She suggested quietly. I kissed her forehead.

"Promise me something, first?"

"Depends," She rose an eyebrow.

"Don't over think things, it's just gonna stress you out."

"Whatever." She yawned, leaving my arms and crawling into the queen sized bed. I rolled my eyes and discarded my jeans and shirts before joining her in the soft bed.

**A/N: I'm not sure that I liked this one. It was a filler. R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm exited to actually get going with this story, this should be a slightly more fun chapter :) This is the longest chapter yet...Enjoy!**

_**In response to Guest 'I think you should try candre and rori. The bade, cabbie, tandre is written so much'**_

_**That's what I was thinking. I'll give it until chapter five, but I have to go with the majority's vote. Not that I dislike the other two ships, I think they're cute, too :)**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the cast members.**

**Jade's POV**

I awoke in Beck's warm embrace due to his obnoxious alarm blaring in my ear. I groaned and rolled out of his arms, causing him to wake.

"What time is it?" He yawned, sitting up.

"Five fifteen..." I replied sluggishly, lying back down.

"Jade, you've gotta get up." He chastised me as he rose from the bed. He stretched and I grinned to myself at how perfect he could be. He caught me looking and smirked knowingly. I sunk back down into the blankets.

"Jaaadeee," He tried again in a sing-song voice.

"No." I mumbled, pulling the comforter over my head.

The sound of him sliding into jeans and a shirt filled the room. "You want me to carry you?"

"I'm not wearing clothes."

"Yeah you are."

"Are you serious? A t-shirt and underwear doesn't count as clothes!" I snapped.

"I don't mind them," Beck chuckled. I rolled my eyes

Something hit the blanket beside me and I subtly pulled away the comforter to see what he had thrown. It was a pair of his basketball shorts he typically wears to bed. With an annoyed sigh, I pushed the blanket off and stood up to pull them on over my legs.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" He teased with a smug grin. I glared irritably and gathered my dirty clothes from the night before. I folded them as nicely as possible, being the neat freak I usually am, and stowed them away in what used to be my school bag.

"Ready to get the others? "Beck smiled, leaning up against the door with his clothes from yesterday in hand.

"Not really..." I rubbed my eyes, picking up my own things.

"Come on." He held out his hand in which I took and joined him down the hallway to Tori's room. Just as Beck prepared to knock, her door swung open and I jumped back. Beck laughed to himself and I scowled at the brunette.

"Wow, Jade, you actually woke?"

"Fuck off, Vega."

She raised her hands in mock defeat.

"She's not a morning person," Beck apologized, to which I interrupted with a quiet 'obviously'. He shot me an annoyed glance before finishing with, "We're all ready if you wanna get the other's up, we can start putting luggage in the R.V."

"Everyone put their belongings by the door, I'll try to get them." She smiled. I really cannot deal with and or understand people who enjoy mornings. I need coffee.

"Beck?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"We're stopping for coffee." I demanded.

"Oh are we?"

I glared questioningly.

"I didn't get a 'please.'" He poked my side. I recoiled and glowered.

"Beck it's too early for this!"

"Just say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!" He poked me again and I swatted him away. I rubbed my burning eyes again and he hugged me to him.

"Come on, it's only one word." He cooed.

"I don't want to!" I hissed.

He sighed and released me, making it clear that I had gotten on his last nerve. Instantly feeling guilty, I grabbed his upper arm. He looked down at me expectantly and I huffed. "Please?"

"And?"

I threw my head back and groaned obnoxiously, "I'm sorry..."

He rose an eyebrow.

"I love you." I mumbled. He grinned victoriously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I love you." I spoke meekly. He smiled and continued towards the front door. I followed him, assisting him in carrying the rather heavy baggage to the Silver Streak. At first, Beck had tried to get me to agree to let the rest of his, or as he says, our friends stay in the R.V. with us. I obviously refused, still needing time alone without them with Beck. It may not seem like it to anyone else, but a week is a long time to me. As cheesy as it may sound, every moment with him counts. You never really know what's going to happen.

"You wanna lie down?" He offered.

"No, I called shot-gun with you." I reminded him.

"You sure? I know you're tired..."

"I can sleep in the front seat. Besides, I really want coffee."

"If you insist. "He shrugged.

I nodded, and he tossed me the keys to the pick-up.

"Start the truck and turn on the heat in the R.V."

"Kay."

He left into the house and I climbed into the driver's seat of his red pick up truck. I pushed the keys into the ignition and did as he said, then crawled over the center council into the passenger seat I've always really liked his truck. It may be old and beat up, but it's reliable. Beck and the rest of the pre-turds appeared in the door way of Tori's house. I watched them descend the steps and make their way towards the car. I couldn't help the small grin I gave when Cat and Robbie came out. I don't understand that girl, she constantly complains to me that Robbie doesn't care for her in the way she does him, yet the nerd's arm was awkwardly around her waist while she played with his pear phone. He needs to grow a pair and just ask her out already rather than drop hints. Cat's made it very clear that she's not the brightest of people, and he should know that she doesn't take to hints.

"Can we go to Jetbrew now?" I asked Beck as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Yes, dear." He sighed in exasperation.

I smirked to myself as we got going. Our first stop was Jetbrew, but that was already made clear. We parked and all got out to get our own coffees, or in Cat's case, hot chocolate. We would've went through the 'Drive thru' but the 'Silver Streak' is too tall. The entire trip its self is about 7 1/2 hours, which is why we decided to leave as early as we did. It took me about an hour, but I finally fell asleep.

I awoke about two hours later, which was 7:33 am, to find that we had stopped. The truck was empty and we were clearly in the middle of no where at what appeared to be an old gas station. The roofing was caving in and the signs were battered and broken. It looked disgusting, but I couldn't help but imagine how eerie it would look at night. I got out of the truck and headed towards the glass door. I found the gang inside, standing at the counter.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I demanded.

Tori scoffed. "We tried, you sleep like a log!"

"Whatever." I muttered, joining the five... Well, now four.

"Where's Cat?"

"Bathroom. We stopped 'cuz she had to pee." Beck answered.

What a surprise.

André, Tori and Robbie decided to go and wait in the R.V.

"We also need directions, so it was kinda convenient." Beck told me.

"So where's the clerk?"

Beck shrugged. "He went to get us a ma-"

"Found it!" An older white male called from a small room behind the counter. He shuffled into the main room with a map in hand. He looked up from the small paper and smiled friendlily. Beck thanked him as he passed it across the counter.

"Wait, don't we have a GPS?" I asked.

"Yeah, but it's not working."

"What do you mean it's not working?"

"Hendy isn't coming up as a location... I tried and tried again, but it insists that it's non-existent."

"But it's a state park!"

"Well it's not working! The map is fine!" He snapped, opening the folded paper. I sighed and wandered back into the small isles in search of some type of snack. As I was looking around I noticed that we weren't the only ones in the store. There was another man who had to be in his late 20s or early 30s eyeing me from the alcohol section. His eyes flitted up to mine and I boldly held his stare. Slowly, a crooked grin grew on his face and chills ran down my spine.

I averted my eyes and picked up a pack of 'Sour Patch Kids' for myself and a bag of 'Jolly Ranchers' for Cat. Feeling bad about snapping at Beck earlier, I headed to get lemonade. But it was right next to the alcohol section, where the guy was subtly loitering. I reassured myself that even if he did bother me, I had my scissors and Beck. I walked towards the glass door and pulled it open, retrieving a plastic bottle of 'Minute Maid' lemonade.

"You kid's don't look like yer from around here." He stated with a slight southern accent.

"We aren't." I said blankly, turning to leave.

"So where're ya headed?" The creeper continued.

"Camping." I replied vaguely.

"I'm headed down ta Hendy... Huntin' and whatnot." He grinned toothily. A couple soft slamming noises coming from behind him made me look up curiously. Maybe it was an animal.

"Hunting is illegal there." I rose an eyebrow.

He just smirked. "I'm sure they wont bother coming after me for whatever I catch. They haven't yet."

'Wonderful' I thought as I turned and walked back towards the counter. We're going to be camping with that.

"Beck?" I gripped his arm.

"Hey, sorry for snapping earlier." He apologized, pulling me into a hug.

"It's fine, but can we go to Indian Creek park instead?" I asked pleadingly.

"Why?..."

"It's just... What your mom said. It's changed for the worst at Hendy, and... I don't know I just have a really bad feeling about it..." I told him in a quick, hushed tone.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, babe. People go there all the time, there's nothing to worry about." He attempted to reassure me. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

Before Beck could speak, Cat pushed her way between us.

"Hi!" She squeaked.

"I thought you had to pee? What took you so long?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. I then wondered if I'd regret asking.

"Well I locked the stall, but then when I went to leave it was stuck! So then I tried to climb over, but I couldn't reach the top. So I kicked the door open!" She giggled. Well that would explain the slamming. I sighed.

"Are we done here?"

"After we pay for the things, yeah." Beck nodded to the merchandise I held.

"We? You mean I?"

"I got it, babe." He reached into his pocket.

"I'm not broke, Beck, back off." I chuckled. The older man rung us up and I paid him.

"Have fun!" The loiterer called. I scowled to myself before dragging Beck and Cat to the door.

"Who was that?" Cat asked, head tilted in confusion

"I don't know, let's just go." I muttered.

Beck rubbed my back comfortingly.

"We're gonna ride in the RV. André offered to drive and Tori wants shot-gun with him." He informed me as we reached the truck. I nodded in response. André rolled down the window.

"We good?"

"Yeah, everyone's ready." Beck grinned. We entered the RV to find Robbie on his phone, sitting on the couch. Cat joined him, quietly asking to play 'Angry Gerbils.' He smiled and handed her the phone, murmuring something about a level he couldn't get past. I set the bag full of snacks down and crawled into the tiny twin bed that I've grown so used to. Beck joined me under the blankets, totally ignoring the fact that Cat and Robbie were still in the room. I honestly didn't care, if he didn't. He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him. I curled up under the warm covers and sighed.

"Beck, what if he follows us?"

"Why would he follow us?"

"He was being creepy! Plus he's on his way to Hendy too. He says he's going 'hunting and whatnot.'" I whispered. I could feel the RV beginning to move.

"Isn't hunting illegal there?"

"That's what I said, and he was like 'I'm sure they wont bother coming after me for whatever I catch. They haven't yet.'"

"It'll be okay. I wont let anything happen to you." He kissed my cheek lovingly.

"Kay..." I mumbled in defeat. I soon fell asleep in his arms. The next thing I knew, I was being shaken awake.

"What!?" I hissed as an exited Cat jumped up and down on her knees beside me on the bed where Beck used to be.

"We're here!" She exclaimed happily. I guess it's only seven days... If it'll make Beck happy, I guess I could deal with it.


End file.
